


sweetness in the shape of your lips

by fourthdimnsion



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, the grandmaster is absolutely romantic in this one, they're chilling with each other that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: The one where the Grandmaster likes to kiss and Loki cannot help himself but love him more each time he does it.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	sweetness in the shape of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> soft frostmaster stuff? yeap that's on me, hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> ps: the grandmaster and loki calling each other "sunshine" and "stardust" was inspired from "Snippets Of Sunshine & Stardust", a wonderful work from TheWitchingHour7 here on ao3, which i highly recommend to you guys

“Ah yes,” he playfully said with a smile shining through his thin lips. “You finally got tired of kissing me.” 

The Grandmaster let out a muffled laugh, his face partially buried on his lover’s neck, caressing his waist. “You know, stardust,” as he raised his face just a little, pupils expanding itselves in the midst of brown-almost-golden irises, “I just needed to give my lips a little rest.” 

Loki couldn’t contain the satisfaction coming from his gaze, didn’t contain his smile whose En Dwi loves so much. He had his arms crossed on his chest, playing as the difficult one even when his heart flutters and he’s, actually, melting every time he feels the warmth of En Dwi’s hands on his waist and on his thigh, holding him close while he’s on his lap. 

“No one asked you to kiss my face for almost seven minutes, sunshine.” 

“And do I need one?”

“Of course you do,” Loki muttered, sounding as a soft purr. His hand reached the Grandmaster’s face, fingertips touching his skin and desiring to brush off that blue strip beneath his lips. “Me.” 

“So?” En Dwi held him carefully when Loki positioned himself better on his lap, leaving his legs falling from the chair he’s sitting in. Yes, the prince can have it all. All of his love, his comfort, even a place to be with on his chair. Loki can have anything from him if it means he could receive that sweet and playful smile on his lips. “Don’t you want it? Don’t you like it?” 

He passed his thumb over the blue strip, smudging it a little. En Dwi didn’t mind it. Not when Loki approached his face to face him and kiss his cheek and his chin. His heart pounded fast, hard to avoid his stupid and so fallen-in-love smile as he felt Loki’s hands cupping his face. Then, he raised his face a little bit, finally kissing him lightly— Because, of course, the Grandmaster is still resting his lips and Loki wanted it to work more for later. 

“Sunshine,” he murmured, his voice a symphony for En Dwi’s ears. “I want it. I love it. I love it as much as I badly love you.” 

“Oh?”

“And I won’t repeat it once more.” 

En Dwi’s smile made his heart skip a beat, butterflies flying inside his stomach as he knew very well his intentions. Even— Even when there’s no intentions, and it’s simply the Grandmaster being just a softie, fully hypnotized by him and everything about him. 

Ah, there were intentions. 

Loki felt a shiver down his spine as the Grandmaster held his hand and kissed the back of it, going further his arm and shoulder, stopping at his neck and deepening himself on the cold skin of his. In the meantime, he felt as falling, sinking further into the chair and leaning back his body whose En Dwi firmly followed along. The one hand that was on his thigh raised to his waist and the other one had made a stop on his back, until going up his neck. Before En Dwi closed his eyes, he saw his lover’s hair falling loosely, desiring to tuck his fingers between the dark strands. Yet, he lost it a little when he felt Loki’s fingers doing exactly what he was yearning to do, pleasing himself with the soft ‘mmm’ the younger man did with and within his touch. 

“Now you will?” En Dwi questioned nearby his ear, hearing a sigh and a puffed laugh. 

Loki faced him in defiance. 

“What if I don’t?”

“Then I won’t stop holding you still,” he said, not letting go of the lock between their eyes. “And I won’t stop kissing you,” and his hand gripped on his shoulder, his face approaching more and more, their lips yearning for each other. “Because I’ll not stop loving you any sooner, stardust, and I’m pretty sure that I’ll never stop loving you. So, mind if you… Repeat that, just once more?”

Oh, how much En Dwi loved the stars that shined on Loki’s eyes. That bright that pends on persisting, existing, that he’d love to see endlessly on his eyes. That light that makes him so wonderful even when he’s every way wonderful. 

“I love you,” he whispered, feeling all those same butterflies again as En Dwi smiled. “And I won’t complain if you don’t stop holding me tight right now.” 

“Then I won’t.” 

“Then you have my heart.” 

“And so do you own mine.” 

Absolutely dumb. Yet they didn’t say a thing. Didn’t mean a thing but love each other wholeheartedly, sealing it with a gentle kiss that Loki definitely will not get tired of. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, any comments appreciated!


End file.
